yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Komasan S
is a Rank S, Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Komasan S evolves from Komasan A when fused with Komasan. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai Biology A confident Komasan with a blue, flame-like aura. Profile Yo-kai Watch 2 Komasan S can only be found in the Oni Evolution Update, which can be downloaded for free from the Nintendo eShop. After completing the main storyline of Fleshy Souls, he can be found at Nom Burger in Downtown Springdale. He can be battled once a day until he's befriended through the regular method. You can get him more after the first time to trade. Yo-kai Watch Blasters Connect Fleshy Souls with Yo-kai Watch Blasters, then complete the second story, talk to Wiglin and select the first option to receive the Honke Manju. In the basement, talk to Slitheref to meet Komasan S. You can battle him once a day (make sure your Yo-kai are level 30 or higher) until he's befriended through the regular method. Yo-kai Watch 3 When the game is connected with Fleshy Souls, the player will receive a Fleshy Furoshiki from the Post Office. That item can be used to battle Komasan S, where he is located next to the train station in San Fantastico. He can be battled once a day until he is befriended through the regular method. Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Fuse Komasan and Komasan (A Rank) together OR get Komasan S in the 3000Y Crank-a-kai. Game Data Fusion Stats Movelists |50-110|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|6 = Draws in all Fire Techniques.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 2 Komasan S-Attacker YW Blasters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps Komasan S-Attacker Strong against:Fire Weak against: Water Blasters skill-Oh my swirls!-When in pinch, all stats up! Moves started out with: Moves that can be learned: Soul YW 2 Komasan S can't be turned into a soul. YW Blasters: Red Cat Team/White Dog Corps Komasan S's soul-When in Pinch, all stats up to the yo-kai that has this Quotes *'Befriended:' "Oh my S-Rank Swirls! Will you be my friend now I'm all big and strong?" *'Loafing:' "Aw shucks..." *'Recieving Food (favorite):' "Tasty vittles!" *'Recieving Food (normal):' "Nom nom..." *'Recieving Food (disliked):' "I'm gonna barf..." *'Being traded:' "I dunno what happened, but I guess I'm S-Rank now. It's kinda scary..." Etymology Trivia In other languages * Italian: Komasan S * Spanish: Komasan S * French: Komasan S * German: Komasan S * Japanese: コマさんS''' '''Komasan Esu * Korean: 백멍이S Baegmeong S Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Fleshy Souls Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Sword Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:White Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Komainu Category:Omamori Tribe